


Enough To Drive You Mad

by sadomochi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, SubObi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadomochi/pseuds/sadomochi
Summary: The Clones use General Skywalker to take General Kenobi apart.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Enough To Drive You Mad

“Kriff, Skywalker looks about ready to pass out. Somebody poke him.”

At Rex's command, a Clone steps forward to slap Skywalker across the face. He snarls and drools around his gag in response, clouded eyes snapping back into focus. 

Sitting on Skywalker's lap, impaled on his dick is General Kenobi, looking just as fucked out but way more docile. 

Their two Jedi Generals are tied to each other with rope, with Sywalker being tied to the chair they are sitting on. 

There are about fifteen Clones enjoying the show that Rex and Cody have managed to put on as a sort of collaborative effort.

Kenobi and Skywalker have been held in this position for about two hours now, the ropes allowing just enough room for Skywalker to fuck up into Kenobi and for Kenobi to fuck himself on Skywalker's cock. 

In true Clone-fashion there are tally-marks drawn in marker on Kenobi's inner thighs, displaying the number of times he has come. And while Kenobi has had about six orgasms already, Skwalker isn't allowed to come at all, effectively acting as a human fucking-machine for General Kenobi.

When Rex and Cody discovered that their weird Jedi Force-magic enabled their Generals to keep fucking for hours with essentially no refractory period between orgasms, the two Clones had gotten a lot of ideas. 

While Skywalker has gone absolutely feral, a fancy, remote controlled by Rex cock ring keeping him hard and aching, Kenobi is all soft and pliant. 

Outfitted with the same gag, nipples and cock rubbed raw by the greedy hands of the vod, General Kenobi is reduced to a twitching, drooling mess, barely conscious and moaning constantly. 

Skywalker is trying to catch his breath through his nose, small growls escaping him with every exhale. He throws his head back and starts thrusting his hips once again, forcing a high-pitched wail from Kenobi.

Rex feels like he wants to remind Skywalker of his place, so he walks up behind him and grabs a fistful of sweaty curls. “Don't you dare come General, you know what will happen.” Rex dangles the remote that controls the cock ring in front of Skywalker's face, reminding him of the painful electric shocks the device can administer if he needs to be brought back from the edge. Skywalker though barely seems to register the words, his frantic panting almost making him choke on his own spit. 

Now that Skywalker is fucking him hard again, Kenobi is trying to return the favor by meeting the thrusts. The muscles of his thighs are visibly shaking under his pale skin though, barely enough strength left in them to push up his own weight. 

A frustrated whine rumbles in Kenobi's chest. He hangs his head and a string of saliva droops down from his gag and onto his chest that is already wet with a mixture of sweat, drool tears and cum. 

Cody feels giddy. Kenobi looks delectable. Absolutely fucked out and mewling like a kitten. A nice contrast to Skywalker, who seems ready to kill a man with his bare hand if he doesn't get to come soon. 

Cody squats in front of Kenobi. “Do you wanna come again, General?” He's not really waiting for an answer of course, hand already on Kenobi's cock. The sound Kenobi makes at Cody's touch almost has Cody moaning out loud, a shriek that dissolves into hectic, uneven breaths and some gurgled attempt at an answer. 

Cody gives Rex a look and Rex nods, barking at Skywalker, “Did you hear that Skywalker? General Kenobi wants to come again, so you better fuck him good.” Rex punctuates his command with a rough yank at Skywalker's hair. 

Skywalker howls behind his gag and doubles his efforts, fucking into Kenobi like his life depends on it. 

Cody can barely keep his hand on Kenobi's cock because the General is twisting his body constantly, as if the pleasure cursing through him is too much for his small body to take. All of Kenobi's muscles are strained and shaking and the noise he is making now is almost worrying Cody. 

Kenobi sounds like he is having trouble breathing, panicked, high little gasps, occasionally interrupted by choking noises. “Come on General, you can come for us again, can't you?” Cody breathes into Kenobi's ear while rubbing his thumb hard over the tip of his cock. 

Kenobi suddenly goes rigid and throws his head back, his orgasm ripping another scream from within him. He comes down from it twitching and shaking, fresh tears streaming down his blushing face. 

Cody cups Kenobi's face in both of his hands, rubbing the tears away with his thumbs. “There you go General, that's a good boy.” The man is almost completely gone now, bloodshot eyes rolling in their sockets and drool escaping his mouth in a steady stream. 

Above Cody, Rex demands his attention. “You think we can do one more round, Codes? Skywalker here seems interested,” Rex chuckles and pinches Skywalker's nipple hard, resulting in a raspy moan from the Jedi. 

“I don't know Captain, maybe we should let our brothers decide,” Cody say, looking at the Clones around the room. They stare back at him with hunger in their eyes, so Cody turns back to Kenobi and whispers, “breathe General, you'll come one more time for your men.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SubObi Week #4. The prompt was Orgasm Play, which doesn't fit perfectly here but it's what I came up with. Please enjoy.


End file.
